User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Part 2
When class ended Michael was finally relieved, a day in the Chem lab can deteriorate anybody. He returned to the Lunchroom and found his friend, Jimmy Queen, there. Sitting accosted from the crowd. He was always such an outcast, even by Charles' standards he was an outcast. "Hey, man." Michael said as he approached his table. "You're such a loner, bro. Where's your girlfriend?" Michael asked, Jimmy shrugged. "She's off with Christy." This stunned Michael. Where would a shy, subtle girl find herself surrounded by Christy. The most gossipy of anyone on campus. Whereas Bradi was reserved, quiet, and to a point well within the rules. She never truly has broken a rule. Even in Michael's failed attempts to get her drunk she always avoided the temptation with ease, and never let the judgement get to her. "Why would she hangout with Christy?" Michael raised the question, with a shocked expression. "They're off doing some project." Jimmy explained. "It's for Chemistry." "Ahh." Michael said, "well whats got you down?" He pried. Of course Jimmy had that kind of anxiety depression that hit deeper than the rest of the group. Though Jimmy was probably the most beloved of the group his difference made him feel alienated at times. Michael reached across the table and braced his shoulder with his hand, and gave it a comfortable squeeze. "One of the Bullies ripped up a love letter I had planned to give Bradi." Just as these very words escaped Jimmy's lips Michael was already to his feet, and ready to hunt the one who had caused such an issue. "Who was it?" Michael fumed. He was completely red at this point. "It was Wadee," that's all he had to say. Michael disliked Wade the most, and if his instincts were correct Wade would be in the parking lot shooting the shit as of right now. Jimmy attempted to stop Michael but there was nothing that could be done as of right now to halt him, and Jimmy knew that. He pushed the door open and made his way towards the parking lot. He was most displeased and this issue would very soon be resolved. When he arrived he saw Trent, Allen (a knew Bully), and Wade all standing amongst each other. They were eating parts of a lunch that they scrounged from a 6th grader and conversing. "Hey, Wade!" Michael announced, and they all turned to look at him. Wade was flushed white, he knew what had become of him. Trent and Allen, however, stood their ground and turned to face him, fists clenched, prepared for the inevitable. Jimmy trailed behind in hopes of stopping Michael but now, there truly was no way of avoiding what was to come. He only hoped that no one would face serious implications. "Did you happen to rip up something of importance for my boy here?" Michael asked, with a tone that had implied he was scolding a young child, and not teenage boy. Wade remained silent, but Trent was giving Michael aggressive eyes. "Looking is free, Trenty, but touching will cost ya." Michael commented. Trent was now met with a burst of rage, as fear and anger had crossed his eager eyes. "Look, this doesn't need to dissolve into violence, I just want Wade here to apologise to my boy about ripping up his shit." Michael clearly stated, and Wade finally stepped forward, putting his friends at ease and issued his apology. "See, I'm such a peaceful problem solver, see you around losers." Michael and Jimmy departed. Jimmy was surprised, the younger Michael wouldn't have hesitated in instigating a battle with all three of them. Even Michael thought about how much he'd matured since the previous year. I handled that really well. "I know, I know. I didn't beat them up." Michael chimed up. "Really don't feel like ruining my pretty face after all." He joked, as they shuffled under the archway and towards the dorms they met Bradi halfway. Bradi and Jimmy entered into a beautiful embrace. "Lovers reuninted yay!!!" Michael jokingly exchanged, drawing attention to their embrace. They both shushed him as he did so. "When is Nicole getting here?" He asked, with obvious impatience. "I don't know she's your girlfriend." Bradi stated. "Well she's your best friend." "Shut up." "Shut up." Michael tossed back towards her. They assumed a role of bickering. "Children, children. If you don't stop this very instant repercussions shall be dire." Jimmy asserted himself. "Why don't you just text her, Michael?" Jimmy asked. "Fine." Michael withdrew his phone from his backpocket and selected her message board. Michael: Where the fuck are you? Nicole: I'm still driving here. Michael: Well hurry up, and don't text and drive. You'll crash! Nicole: Shhhhh Michael returned his phone to his pocket and informed them of her arrival which should be within the next few hours. Michael decided to allow the two love birds to do as they pleased and he returned to his room to meet up with Charles but as he was leaving they followed. When they entered the dorm they met up with Patrick Davidson, a behemoth of a man. He stood roughly 6'5", and even compared to Michael's 6'2" you could tell he was tall, perhaps the tallest kid at Bullworth even. When heading down the hall they passed that kid Michael had recalled from earlier, the one who had bumped Charles. ''What's he doing here? Isn't he a prep? ''Michael thought blankly. Finally as they reached the dorm room he shared with Charles he was breached by that overriding smell of pot. "Damn this place reeks of pot!" Michael remarked, and to Charles enjoyment as he broke up laughing from within the dorm. They all went in and Michael slumped down on the bed. "Do you ever not get high?!" Michael asked. Charles just laughed harder at the thought provoking question. Of course Michael knew better. Charles was blazed almost everyday at school! "Anyways, we need to get this place cleaned up, Nicole will be here soon." They all rushed to clean the room and await her arrival, which came shortly thereafter. "NICOLE!" Michael rushed forward and jumped into her arms. They both fell to the ground, and let out a howl of laughter, as did the group. He began to peck her with kiss after kiss, which Nicole finally began to slap his face away from her in a joking manner. Finally they both got up off the floor and the questions continued on about what college was like, and how she was faring the luxurious city of Liberty City. Charles was somewhat withdrawn from everything but he was still on the fringes of the conversation, that's the way he liked it to be anyways. Michael had caught onto this early in their friendship and very deeply respected his choice. Although everyone enjoyed Charles he decided that the best way to stay calm was to seemingly remain on the outskirts, only adding in very esteemed comments rarely. Michael was so relieved to have her there, honestly, he hadn't felt this great about anything all day and was very happy at just what was transpiring before them all. Both Nicole and Michael had slipped away and made their trip to the docks in Old Bullworth Vale to watch the sunset. As they had arrived and took their perch on the very edge of the dock the sun began its descension. The air was warm still, even for fall. There was a cool breeze that kept them both temperate, and not clamoring for extra apparel to keep them warm, plus their folded embrace also provided warmth. "How was your first day?" Nicole asked, Michael's disposition grew darker. "It sucked. It's so weird, you know? Not having you here, or Greg, or C-Money. Plus, maybe I'm wrong here, but the remaining members of our group seem at a distance." He claimed, though his claim may just be a factor of losing his older friends. "I think you're exagerating." She offered a calming smile. "I miss you too deary, I can't wait to see you at LCU next year." Michael hadn't brought this up to her yet, and he didn't find it the time necessary to do so, but he decided that he wasn't going to attend LCU, he was moving to Los Santos shortly after graduation. Returning home. The pit of his stomach grew restless as he nervously hid this from her. He didn't quite know how to tell her, or how she would take it. All he knew was the happiness he was yearning for all day had finally arrived, and he didn't wish to tarnish it. Category:Blog posts